Unikitty x Tawog Parody The Uploads
is on the computer, about to click a video on Unikingdom Tube Puppycorn: ''Don't do it!'' Unikitty: 'I just need one, man. Just one video. Just let me hit one. '''Puppycorn: '''No! You'll end up disappearing down the Unikingdom hole. There's no knowing how many precious hours you'll lose watching idiotic online videos. So back away from the PC. '''Unikitty: '''DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'LL DO IT! I'LL CLICK! '''Puppycorn: '''Don't! Just stay calm, take your hands away from the keyboard. ''whimpers in fear 'Puppycorn: '''Now slowly walk away from the computer. ''does in response 'Puppycorn: '''Now turn around. Nice and easy. ''turns and has the mouse in her hand, then Puppycorn's pupils contract '''Puppycorn: '''Don't! You got too much to live for! You got family, right? '''Unikitty: ''Nods'' Uh-huh. Puppycorn: '''You got friends, yeah? '''Unikitty: ''Nods'' Uh-huh. Puppycorn: 'You got a arch enemy called Master Frown Right? ''whimpers and starts crying '''Puppycorn: '''Then why waste your life online like this?! '''Unikitty: ''Crying'' I've gone too far. It's too late for me. It's too late. Puppycorn: 'It's never too late to choose life...instead of the internet. Just drop the mouse. ''starts breathing rapidly '''Puppycorn: '''You got too much to live for! Drop the mouse! DROP THE MOUSE! DROP IT! DROP IT NOW! '''DROP IT!!! Unikitty: ''Crying'' OKAY, OKAY! drops the mouse Puppycorn: ''Slow-Motion'' NOOOOOO! falls clicking on the left mouse button, clicking a video. The computer pulls Unikitty and Puppycorn to it Puppycorn: 'Well, I guess one's okay. '''Unikitty: '''Chester Exam Fail ''starts playing '''(NOTE: This Character i created it because i cannot think of a Unikitty Character, This Character it's a White Lego Bird) Ryott: ''Whispering'' Ha! Check this out. Teacher: 'You can turn over your test paper now. ''struggles to turn over his test. He pushes his test to one side of his desk, then to the other and to the other side again. Chester does this 6 more times. Chester then flutter his wings at the paper from above, then a little lower. Then he flutters from the side of the desk. Then the other. Chester sheds a single tear and sticks himself to the paper. He flips the paper over and slides it onto the desk from the side 'Stocko: '''Oh, sorry, Chester. Here. ''flips his paper back over. Chester gets angry and causes an explosion in the classroom, breaking Ryott's camera. The video ends 'Puppycorn: '''Okay, just one more. ''video plays 'Puppet Lego: '''DAH, hello! Today I'll show you how to get rid of those pesky blemishes. DAH! First, you need a little foundation. ''Lego Puppet squirts and spreads foundation all over her face AAAAAH! Good. Now detract from the blemishes, accent your eyes. Lego Puppet begins drawing normal eyebrows with eyeliner, but the scene cuts to her with giant eyebrows AAAAAH! Now, as a distraction from your big eyebrows, big eyes! Lego Puppet removes her eyes and replaces them with bigger google eyes that cover her eyebrows and laughs afterwards Finishing touch -- Lipstick! Lego Puppet uses an excessive amount of lipstick around her lips. The scene cuts to The Lego Puppet in the form of a real woman So, there it is, guys. Makeup can fix everything. But remember that real beauty lies within. AAAAAH! video ends and cuts back to Unikingdom Tube while Unikitty and Puppycorn are laughing. The next video begins '''Katekite: ''Laughs'' I was nominated by my friend Unikitty for the Ice Bucket Challenge. To be on -- kid blares an alarm Robot Kid: 'COMMUNICATION ERROR: You are not friends with Unikitty. '''Katekite: '[Chuckles nervously] To be honest, I think it's better to just give to the cause without doing the challenge, but -- Kid blares another alarm 'Robot Kid: '''LOGIC ERROR: Why are you doing it, then? '''Katekite: '''What's the harm in having a little fun while helping others? Anyway, the knowledge that I'm doing my bit for those less fortunate than me will keep me warm. ''Kid blares yet another alarm 'Robot Kid: '''NEGATIVE -- ''glares at Robot Kid Altruistic aid of others will provide zero insulation. 'Katekite: '''Okay, you know, Robot Kid, sometimes you can be a little too literal, you know? Just pour the ice bucket, please? ''Robot kid proceeds to pour the ice bucket 'Katekite: '''I nominate Nostromoo, Puppycorn, and -- ''Kid pours the ice bucket on Katekite, but it is solid ice and Rips Katekite before she can finish. Unikitty and Puppycorn replay the part in which Katekite gets ripped, starting when he says "Nostromoo," then again when she says "Puppycorn." They rewind to this 3 more times, then once more to the same part, but in slow-motion 'Puppycorn: '''Oh, hey! What about "Game Review"? ''advertisement begins starting from a man's back '''Man: Every journey is a circle turning in squares. and Puppycorn attempt to skip the advertisement, but it doesn't work. The video cuts to the man stroking his hand But you can't square the circle. video cuts to the man's face at an angle You can only run. and Puppycorn click the man's right eye, which actually blinks when they click it. Then they press his lower lip and his left cheek. The camera cuts to the back of his right side. Unikitty and Puppycorn click around his armpit 3 times Run back to you, back to me, back to us. video cuts to his upper-body. They click his chest 8 times. The video cuts to the back of his head Outside of everything. Inside of Nothing. click the back of the man's head 4 times. The camera cuts to the left side of his head. They click it 7 times. The camera cuts to his face. Unikitty and Puppycorn randomly click his face 18 times Infiniternity by -- time before the video starts reaches 2 seconds All right, all right! You can skip now! Man! and Puppycorn click the skip button video cuts to the video "Game Review" that Unikitty And Puppycorn intended to watch Hawkodile: 'Okay, hi. This week, I'm reviewing this game I found was part of my computer. It's not as good as Minesweeper or Solitaire, but it's worth a shot. Okay, so, I'm just loading up the game now. ''opens the start menu and opens a program while drinking a soda Okay, it's called "Cal-cu-la-tor." Um, you take a character, and you pick up a pair of binoculars, and you spot the treasure marked by the "X," obviously. Chuckles But be careful because as soon as you get the treasure, there's this snake thing. But it's okay 'cause you can pick up the ax, or the bow, or the arrow and kill it and see what you got. inputs 18 X 59 into the calculator and gets 1,062, which he interprets as his score Hey, I got a new high score! One criticism I have is that there's no female characters, but there's no male characters, either, so it's okay, I guess. Um, there's a couple of little glitches with certain commands, like if I try to use the arrow with the balloon, see what happens? divides by 0, which causes his computer to explode So, yeah, pretty good game. Eight out of ten. Would play again. face slams into the desk due to collapsing from the explosion. The video ends 'Unikitty: '''Ah, ah, "Gorilla vs Killer Whale!" ''and Puppycorn click the video. "Saxophone Chihuahua" plays instead '''Unikitty: ''Groans'' Trolled. and Puppycorn click another video Nostromoo: ''(wearing a hat)'' Hey, this is Nostromoo, and this prank is called "The Rise and Shine." imitates an electric guitar Yeah! Okay, it's five A.M., and my dad is about to get up for work. But I put a skateboard at the bottom of the stairs. Shh! Let's see what happens. Dad walks down the stairs and trips and falls on the skateboard, waking up Green Mom in the process. Green Dad sees Nostromoo and immediately thinks he's being robbed Green Mom: 'What the...? '''Green Dad: '''Aah! Honey! We're being robbed! ''Dad screams and at the same time an alarm starts blaring. Green Dad calls the police while Green Mom throws objects at Nostromoo 'Green Dad: '''Hello, police! We have an intruder! Yes! He's probably armed and dangerous, and he's wearing a rap-music hat. '''Nostromoo: '''Guys, guys, it's me! This is a prank. You just got Nostromoo'd. ''Dad hangs up the phone as the alarm stops 'Green Dad: '''Of course! Well, that makes this terrible ordeal funny all of a sudden. ''Dad And Green Mom laugh I thought my family was in mortal danger, but it wasn't. starts laughing alongside Green Dad And Green Mom You're grounded. '''Nostromoo: ''Sighs'' This is extreme pranking with Nostromoo-- AAH! Action Police busts the door down and tackles Nostromoo while sirens go off outside. The video ends. Unikitty and Puppycorn give the video 5 likes Unikitty: 'Wha...? "''Unikitty! - Movie Trailer?" 'Puppycorn: '''Click it. ''does in response. The video begins with a blue screen showing "the following trailer has been authorized for all audiences by the Feature Film Association of Unikingdom." Immediately after, "Saxophone Chihuahua" starts playing again. Unikitty groans video plays, beginning with the title, a view of the sky and a sitar strumming. The video transitions to Lego Hippe, sitting in a grassy field with a boombox and a CD 'Lego Hippie: '''Welcome to "A Little Moment of Calm," with me -- The Hippe. Oh I really should have called this "Small Moment of Calm." Anyway, un-clench your chakras, and I'll demonstrate using my new CD, now available in gas stations and supermarkets...in the bargain bin. ''Hippie plays the CD already in the boombox and begins to meditate '''Lego Hippie: ''CD'' Open your chest and relax. Breathe in. Breathe out. Hippie does in response in real life Breathe in. Breathe out. CD gets stuck B-b-breathe out. Hippie continues to do as instructed. The CD repeats this ten times, Lego Hippie still doing as instructed. As he does this, his body proceeds to invert inside out. The CD finally begins to play after his body is completely inside out E-e-enjoy your new body. After all, yoga is a form of rebirth. Namaste. Hippie collapses. The video ends and the screen cuts back to Unikingdom Tube Unikitty: 'I'll need to bleach my eyeballs after that. ''and Puppycorn report the video 'Puppycorn: '''I think we need some cuteness now. ''and Puppycorn click a video called "Cute Overload." The video plays and begins with a bunch of trolling annotations. Unikitty groans and exits them all, revealing another video of "Saxophone Chihuahua." 'Unikitty: '''Oh, come on! ''video immediately cuts back to Unikingdom Tube Unikitty then gasps as he sees another video Ooh! "Epic Fail!" video begins with a shot of Giant Jelly Creature's POV. SSSnake is walking along the sidewalk and trips and falls over a trash can 'Giant Jelly Creature: '''Ha ha, did you see that? ''camera switches to a shot of Giant Jelly Creature covered face, while he continues to laugh as an airplane hits him from behind, causing the camera to break. The video ends and cuts back to Unikingdom Tube 'Unikitty: '''That's the first one of those I've seen that's actually epic. '''Puppycorn: '''Hey! a video of a Banana guy Dancing Click it!. '''Unikitty: '''Okay. ''clicks it, The video appears, showing a Banana Guy dancing to "Banana Banana." '''Banana Guy: ''Autotuned: ''I say BA-NAH-NA Banana Guy's Head: Pitched: And I say BA-NA-NA Banana Guy: BA-NAH-NA Banana Guy's Head: BA-NA-NA Banana Guy: BA-NAH-NA Banana Guy: Scatting I say BA-NAH-NA Banana Guy's Head: And I say BA-NA-NA Banana Guy: BA-NAH-NA Banana Guy's Head: BA-NA-NA Banana Guy: BA-NAH-NA Banana Guy's Head: BA-NA-NA Banana Guy: BA-NAH-NA Banana Guy's Head: BA-NA-NA Banana Guy's Butt: Scatting Yeah video ends and cuts back to Unikingdom Tube Unikitty: 'Dude, we're getting too deep. '''Puppycorn: '''Then stop clicking. '''Unikitty: '''I can't. ''clicks on the video "Unmissable." Bim Bom appears breathing deeply 'Puppycorn: '''She's not doing anything. '''Unikitty: '''Nah, just wait for it. She's got to do something.Bom continues to breathe deeply, taking one deeper breath and then continuing'' 'Puppycorn: '''Sis, this is creepy. '''Unikitty: '''Shh! Just wait for it. ''Bom holds her breath 'Unikitty: '''Oh. I guess it was noth-- ''Chihuahua" appears, once again. This enrages Unikitty, causing her to scream and randomly click and the mouse and keyboard 'Puppycorn: '''Stop banging your face on the keyboard! You might click another--! ''accidentally clicks and starts another video named "Nostromoo Remix" '''Puppycorn: ''Sighs'' Too late. video is a distorted remix of the "NostromooX-TremePrank." Puppycorn: 'Ohh! We're getting sucked into the bottomless pit of Unikingdom Tube. You need to stop. '''Unikitty: '''I can't. I can't. I have to watch it. I have to watch it all. ''exits the video and begins to play every recommended video [Unikitty starts by playing Maracacat. It is simply a video of a cat playing the maracas. She then plays "Saang It Ryott." Ryott appears singing in the backseat of a car. Afterwards, Unikitty clicks "Walkies !" A woman and Woody appear on-screen '''Woman: Woody, fetch. barks and runs to retrieve the stick, dragging the woman with him as she screams. Next Unikitty clicks on the video "Don Trump," where Action Police appears. He plays the trumpet and as he plays it, parts of the video are edited to look like the trumpet he is playing, including extending his trumpet twice, adding trumpets to his eyes and adding one to his butt. Unikitty then clicks on "Puppet Meltdown." In the video, two lego (puppets) are fighting, ending with A blue Donkey biting and tackling a Green Fish. Unikitty then starts "Ted Butter'd It." ''Ted Butter plays the kazoo and cello at the same time. Unikitty next clicks "W.R.E.C.K.T.R.E," which shows Master Frown as Dr. Wrecker Master Frown: 'Revenge! ''clicks on "Superfan," in which Herbert Sherbert is hugging a pillow with Unikitty and Puppycorn's faces one it while kneeling on her bed. Afterwards, Unikitty clicks on many random unnamed videos. Eventually the videos stop. A screenshot of another video appears as it is buffering 'Puppycorn: '"Ten Hours of Saxophone Chi-hoo-hah?" '''Unikitty: ''Voice'' Oh, thank goodness for that. It's not loading. I think we're done. camera finally cuts back to Unikitty and Puppycorn, who are now teenagers in a now-messy room 'Unikitty: '''See? We weren't here that long. ''gets down from her chair and Puppycorn follows her on his way out of their room, but they are once again attracted to the computer due to the video finally loading, causing them to watch it ends Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Parodies